


Drinking and Texting

by Songficcer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songficcer/pseuds/Songficcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a late night of drinking with coworkers, Makoto stumbles her way home alone. It surprises her when she doesn't wake up that way. Mako/Ami, One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking and Texting

She had gone to bed alone. That much she could remember. But as her tired eyes opened and her vision was filled with blue, she could see her friend had no intention of letting her wake up that way.

Makoto blinked her eyes several times before turning her head to catch a glimpse of the clock over her shoulder. Just past five in the morning. She had only been asleep a couple of hours. She remembered stumbling home at around two, having gone out with a few coworkers for drinks when their shift at the diner had ended.

She turned her attention back to the woman in front of her, watching as the woman's chest rose and fell as she slept. Ami's back was to her and she was wearing, at least, one of Makoto's tee shirts to sleep in. It was too big on her, as were most of Makoto's clothing on any of the girls. But this shirt was old, well worn, and soft. It hung loose at Ami's shoulder and Makoto felt her fingers itch at the thought of touching her. Instead she balled her hand into a tight fist and pressed it into the mattress between them.

When had Ami come over? Makoto wasn't a light sleeper but she had no recollection of hearing the bluenette or feeling her when she had crawled into bed with her. But another question raced through Makoto's foggy brain.

Why was Ami here?

It wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before. Study nights would sometimes run late; a storm would hit just when someone was about to head home; or sometimes loneliness kept them together all night. Whatever the reason, it wasn't the first time they had shared a bed and most likely wouldn't be their last, either. Not until one of them was married. That could get awkward. Makoto chuckled quietly to herself.

Why was she here?

Makoto pondered on that best she could but she could feel her hangover-induced headache beginning to pound behind her eyes. She closed them and sighed, willing the dull throb to go away. It only made it worse. She opened her tired eyes again and, again, watched Ami as she slept.

She was so close. So close Makoto could feel Ami's body heat through their clothing. But they weren't touching, though their bodies were so very near it. The urge to touch Ami rose in her; to slide her hand over Ami's belly and pull her back against her as she slept. Makoto pressed her fist into the mattress again to keep herself from doing so and sighed, closing her eyes.

"You have a hangover, don't you?"

Makoto startled at the soft voice. Her eyes popped open as she watched Ami slowly roll to face her. Ami settled her head back against the pillow and gave Makoto a small smile. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I thought you knew I was awake."

Makoto chuckled and lightly shook her head. "No, I thought you were still sleeping."

Ami gave another small smile but otherwise didn't respond. They watched each other for a few moments as the early dawn light began to peek in through Makoto's bedroom windows. The room was quiet, serene. It was driving Makoto nuts.

"Why are you here," she finally asked her smaller friend.

Ami's face broke out into a radiant smile that caught Makoto off guard. She moved closer to the brunette and Makoto felt her ears burn at the proximity. "You don't remember," Ami asked, her breath tickling Makoto's lips.

Makoto could only shake her head at the question. Ami's smile grew before she pulled back and rolled over to the edge of the bed on her side. Makoto released the breath she had been holding while Ami bent over the side, rummaging through what Makoto figured to be the bluenette's pants. Second later, Ami rolled back towards her, her phone in her hands. She unlocked her phone before giving it to Makoto.

Makoto gave her a confused look before taking the phone from her friend. The bluenette had left the phone on at their text conversation. As she read them, she realized the newest were from last night. Or this morning, rather, when she finally stumbled home in her drunk stupor. She hadn't remembered texting her friend at all.

Ami watched, the small smile still on her lips, as Makoto's green eyes became more clear with every word she read on the small phone screen. Makoto's cheeks pinked and when she turned to Ami, the bluenette moved to cup her face and brought her lips very gently to hers.

Makoto's breath caught and she dropped the phone as her arms moved to encircle around her small friend and pull her closer, deepening the kiss as she did. Makoto smiled when she heard Ami sigh, her small hands moving from Makoto's face to her shoulders, gripping at her shirt.

Ami's phone remained lost in the blankets as she and Makoto lost their selves in each other's passions. The phone laid up, the screen still on and the messages displayed. Though riddled with typos, Makoto's words had been very clear. Ami had always scolded Makoto for drinking so much when she went out. Today would be the first time she would not.


End file.
